The Lost Soul
by Shamori Ishtar -Mad Hatter
Summary: okay Gaara has a twin in this story she thinks she's worthless and only Gaara can tell her diffenrently Warning:contains original characters and Naruto characters
1. till death do we part?

Okay I'm sure it's not the best, it's just something i did in my spare time i hope yall like it

DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the character in it SOB ITACHKUN! but i do own my shoelace...and my shoe...i think...i hope so...well anyways read and reveiw i need COFFE

P.S. im not sure where im going with this but for modest ppl do not read beyond this chapter this does turn into a bit of a hentai and there will be a fewyaoi scenes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shamori you okay?" Gaara asked pokin his purple haired twin" you didnt hurt you're self again did you?

"no"shamori snapped" lemme alone"

"did kankurou...?"he trialed off knowing she'd just snapp again

"NO!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled grabbing her books and running from the classroom

Gaara stared after her knowing it would be pointless to chase after her and jumped when his girlfriend Kagura hugged him from behind. Shamori ran into the girls bathroom. She'd only just been reunited with Gaara but then there was Kankurou and Temari, temari played head games and Kankuro was bugger than her. She clutched her broken rib, Kankuro had given it to her last night. She pulled up her sleeves and exaimed the deep gashes in her left wrist. Itachi walked right into the gurls bathroom on a dare from kisame. He saw shamori standing over the sink, he knew her from his biology class.She looked like she was shaking.

"shamori?" he said softley"are you okay?"

Shamori's head snapped up and she saw Itachi in the mirror. She whipped around and looked at him.

"im fine" she said still shaking.

she pulled down her sleeve before Itachi could get a good look at it.

"are you..." he said

She started sobbing befor he knew what was going on. He hugged her while she sobbed into his chest.

"shhhh" he whispere"calm down, what happened?"

"m-my b-brother..."she sobbed

"Gaara?is he okay?"

"kankurou"

"what is he dead?"

He held her tighter and she screamed in pain. He let her go in surprise.

"what did i do?" he asked

"n-nothing!"she sobbed

She grabbed her black school bag and ran from the bathroom. Kisame looked at her and grinned as she ran by followed by Itachi

"what di you do to her? kisame asked itachi

"nothing..she was just crying when i went in there" Itachi replied staring after the purple haired girl.

Shamori ran to her locker and threw her books inside then ran out of the building. She ran out into the rain her black sweater and baggy black pants getting soaked as she ran her black and purple converse hitting the pavement with a slapping sound. Her purple hair was soaked and fell out of it's bun tumbling to her knees.

"im gonna follow her" Itachi said running after Shamori

Shamori ran into a temple to get out of the rain and fell to the floor her wrist had split open. Blood pooled around her. Itachi had followed her all the way there and saw her on the floor. She was uncocsience.

"Shamori..."itachi whipsered pulling her into his arms "shamori what have you done"

He pulled her up off the floor holding her bridal style, blood still ran from her wrist.

"I'm gonna kill Kankurou for whatever it was that he did to drive you to this state of mind." he mummbled Running with her in his arms to the medics building.

He burst in the doors telling them what had happened as fast as he could. Gaara in algebra could sense something wasn't right, Shamori was in all his classes and she'd ran out of the first one and skipped the next three.

"Where Shamori?" Sasuke asked Gaaara in class

"i dunno...she ran out of first hour and i haven't seen her since" Gaara mumbled pretending to pay attention.

"Weird, that doesn't sound like her..."

Sasuke had been around Shamori most of his life. When she was traveling with Kakashi, they'd stop in Konoha for the majoritie of the time. Sasuke and Shamori had been childhood friends.

"yeah whats even weirder is she didnt wear that outfit she's been dieing to show off" Gaara said

"What new outfit?"Sasuke said suddenly not caring if he failed algebra...again

"never mind we'll go look for her after school"

"fuckface"

"what did you call me?"

"nothing,"

Meanwhile shamori was in the hospital and Itachi explaining what had happened (well what he knew happened). Sasuke and Gaara rushed out of the School as soon as the bell rang to start their search for Shamori.

okay i hope you all like it it's the first story ive posted, any constuctive critisim would be greatly appreaciated and please dont leave any reveiew that simple say "that sucked" tell me what about it sucked or if you loved it tell me what you loved!

Itachi-dont cry i can own you since you cant own me...

Me-REALLY!

Itachi-no...

Me-heartbreaker

Itachi-tell me what happens do i hook up with her or not

Me-you die

Itachi-...

Me-not really just wait till the next chapter...

Itachi-damnit...


	2. A kind, not so strange, stranger

Me-this took forever to type...please read and reveiw falls over

Itachi-Catches poor shamorikun she fell down too much typeing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started their search for Shamori after school that day. All they found was blood on the temple floor.

"Is it hers?" Sasuke asked as Gaara sniffed it

"Yeah" Gaara said "it's hers, but she's gone now we need to find her, lets check the medics building."

Itachi left when Gaara and Sasuke showed up. Shamori walked right out of the hospital when she woke up. Gaara and Sasuke ran after her. The next day at the bus stop Itachi pulled up in his red convertible.

"Hey you want a ride" he called from his car the top down "the tops down and it's a beautiful day."

Sakura, Ino and Tenten stepped forward.

"Why of course Itachikun" Sakura said giggling.

"Ummmm" Itachi said "i was talking to shamori Gaara Kagura, Sasuke and Sakunari."

Sakura turned the color of her hair

"oh..." she said while Ino and Tenten glared at shamori

"so what to you say?" he asked

"Sure" Kagura said jumping in the back seat with Gaara and Sakunari.

"I call window!" Sasuke said " You can sit next to Itachi, Shamori."

She trurned bright red and after a five minute argument she got in next to Itachi. She didn't realize he was the one who had brought her too the hospital (she just knew he was HOTT) not her brother. Itachi always drove with one arm around the seat next to him. Shamori was in that seat. She turned even brighter red. Itachi was a fast driver who took sharp turns, when he took a sharp turn sasuke threw himself against Shamori so she feel into Itachi, who held her against him.

"whoa there are you okay?" he asked her

She nodded but Itachi didn't let her go. Kagura, Sakunari, Gaara and Sasuke tried hard not to laugh. When the parked at the schoo Sasuke pretended his shoe was untied.

"I gotta fix my shoe" he said leaning down "I'll meet up with you in a second"

"Looks like you have to get out my side" Itachi said looking at Shamori.

she got up and tripped on her purple shoe lace. He had been untieing hers instead of tieing his own. She fell foward waiting to hit the asphalt driveway, she squeezed her eyes shut. But Itachi with his lightening reflexis cuaght her. Unfortunatly he cuaght her by the chest. Both his hands were on her boobs. She blushed a violent shade of red. He quickly helped her to her feet.

"thanks" she mumbled then hurried away holding her books to her chest.

Zabuza and Haku where near by. Zabuza was wearing a tight black t-shirt and baggy black pants along with a dog collar. Haku was wearing a white button up shirt with all the buttons undone and tight leather pants. He was also holding the leash attached to Zabuza's collar.

"Ooooooo Shaaaamoooriiiiiiii!"Haku said "I saw you with Itaaaaachiiiiiii!"

"He felt you up" Zabuza Laughed "Uchiha grabbed your boobs right before they hit the ground"

"Shouldnt you being saying woof woof bark bark" she replied

Haku looked at zabuza with puppy eyes.

"Woof woof" Zabuza said luaghing

"I gotta take my puppy for a walk, wanna come?" Haku asked

"No, sorry, i don't enjoy seeing you two do it doggy style" she replied.

"hmmm we need to get you a boyfriend"

"No, I'm fine"

"No you need to get laid"

"Been there, done that"

"Who and why wasn't I informed?"

"Sasuke and it was before I met you"

"You deffinatly need to get laid"

"Fuck you"

"No thanks I'm saving that for Zabuza"

"Wasn't an offer"

She started walking with them anyways

"Neji?"

"No"

"Naruto?"

"No"

"Choji?"

"Hell NO!"

"Shikamaru?"

"No"

"RockLee?"

"FUCKING Hell NO!"

"Kabuto"

"No"

"Deidara?"

"No"

"Sasori?"

"No"

"Kisame?"

"Fuck NO!"

"Zetsu?"

"No"

"Jiriaya?"

"HELL NO SHOOT ME!"

"Itachi?"

she was silent.

"AHA!I'm Gonna hook you up with him!"

"No"

"pwease?"

"No"

"Master Kakashi?"

"No"

"Master Guy?"

"HELL NO!"

Every one stared they kept walking.

"Kimimaro?"

"No"

"Orochimaru"

"DIE"

"Dosu?"

"No"

"Zaku?"

"No"

"Gaara?"

"THATS MY BROTHER!"

"Shino?"

"HELL no"

"Sasuke?"

"Spoken for"

"Master Iruka?"

"FUCK no"

"The Lord Hokage?"

"I hope you choke"

"Gekko Hytate?"

"I really hope you choke"

"Ino?"

"On Zabuza"

"Sakura?"

"And I hope you turn blue"

"Hinata?"

"And I hope he laughs"

"Tenten?"

"And lets you choke"

"Kin?"

"And whatches you turn blue"

"Kagura?"

"And makes you choke more"

"Sakunari?"

"And keeps laughing"

"Anko?"

"And takes a picture for me"

"I give up"

"About time"

"Yoroi?"

"And I will post the picture around school"

"Misumi?"

"Life size and in color"

"Temari?"

"thats my sister for one two- and makes a recordiong of you choking"

"Master Kyra?"

"And I shall play it over the school intercom"

"Then let me hook you up with Itachi"

"No"

"He already felt your boobs"

"No"

"And he's probably longing for more"

"No"

"he probably wants to..."

"He's gay"

"no he's not"

"No"

"He probably wants to strip you down"

"NO"

"and throw you down on his bed"

"no"

"or a desk"

"no"

"or in the back of that covertable"

"no"

"i bet he can keep going and going and going"

"no"

"and all those muscles"

"no"

"bet he's hot naked"

"SHUT UP"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME-Okay end of chapter 2 whooot! this took forever to type so please no mean reviews about how it took so long to post or stuff like that cuase i nearly typed my fingers off so far theres like 9 more chapters to type it's all a matter of when i have the time . so hope you like it!

Itachi- I LIKED IT!

ME- of course you did

Itachi- i liked it alot

Me- cuase it's about you

Itachi- do i hook up with her?

Me- no...you die...

Itachi- you said that last time

Me- I know...now im serious

Itachi- hugs shamorikun she's in a bad mood

Me -no im not...now that youre hugging me

Itachi- yays...so do i hook up with her

Me- keep reading my lovelies!


	3. Love at first sight Riiiiiiiiiiiight!

Me-I think I forgot this in the last chapter but alas i still do not own Naruto or any of the character in in! sob oh what a world!

Gaara- is this naruto, wizard of oz or shakespear? im confused

Itachi-I liked it

Me- To be or not to be! that is the question!

Sasuke-no the questioin is has Shamori-chan lost it?

Itachi- Don't insult Shamorikun she's a writer covers Shamorikun's ears she's lost it just read the story

Me-looks confused and perfectly content to be so lalalala

Gaara-yeah she's lost it so read and review...people?

Me- lovies

Gaara- right...lovies...yeah just read it

Itachi-huggles shamorikun she's so cute when she's loosing her mind

Sasuke- you only say that cuase your physco

Itachi-...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shamori had to go to class and found herself staring a Itachi across the classroom. She shook her head finding herself imadgining Itachi naked.

"Damnit I have to kill Haku later" she mumbled.

"excuse me shamori, I don't believe that was the answer to the question" Proffesor Orochimaru said

"oh sorry"

"Who would you like to be your lab partner?"

"I don't care."

"Fine Mr. Uchiha, you're paired with Ms. Sabaku"

Shamori started blushing, and moved to the desk next to Itachi. Itach smiled at her.

"your assigment is to study each others anatomy" Orochimaru said (pervert) " if you must remove clothing please do so in the next room"

Itachi raised his hand.

"yes Mr. Uchiha?" orochimaru said

"may we use the next room?" Itachi replied (PERVERT)

Orochimaru nodded and Shamori blushed. Itachi took her by the hand and led her to the next room. Sh tried despratly to ignore all the comments her classmates made, and Gaara was giving Itachi an "I'm goiung to kill you in your sleep" look as he sketched the senior girl next to him.

"well would you like to go first or shall I?" Itachi said

She blushed and put her sketch book down on the table.

"You can" she mumbled, blushing more

Itachi noticed smirking as he stripped down to nothing, and sat on a table. She started sketching him, she sketched every muscle and curve on his body lovingly. No one knew she could draw. Kagura was walking down the hall towards Shamori's anatomy class to give her an office pass. Shamori was still sketching.

"I'm done" she murmered putting down her pencil.

"Your turn then" Itach said getting up and slipping his hands under her shirt.

Kagura walked into the back room and saw Itachi naked and Shamori looking very confused

"OH GOD!" she mumbled handing Shamori the office pass.

(THANK YOU!)Shamori took the office pass and bolted leaving behind her sketch book. Kagura picked it up.

"Wow" she mumbled

Itachi looked over her shoulder, pulling up his jeans.

"whoa" he said

They flipped through her sketchbook. On the bottom of the fith sketch of Itachi, was scribbled "turn this one in"

"I never knew Shamori could draw" Kagura said.

"Neither did I" Itachi replied

He tore out the one that said "turn this one in" and finished getting dressed as Kagura left. He took her sketchbook planning to return it to her after school. Inside had been 5 pictures of Itachi and sketches of her friends, and brother. One in particular concerned him. It was a picture of her, crying, laying in pool of blood. Above it it said " he's right, I am worthless, I am nothing", her wrists were slashed open and so were her neck, stomach, legs, and arms. The bell rang and the people in th office handed Shamori her algebra book. She ran back to class and grabbbed her book bag, then racd to her next class, never realizing she'd forgotton her sketch book.Luckily Itachi had turned in her assignment. After school Itachi managed to catch her before she got on the bus. Kagura, Sakunari, Gaara, and Sasuke had already gotton on the bus.

"hey Shamori!" Itachi yelled "wait up!"

Shamori stopped and turned around, she saw Itach holding her sketchbook.

"you forgot this" he said handing it to her "in anatomy, I didn't look through it but i saw that picture you did of me for the assignment. It was great, no wonder you're in art.

He was struggleing not to shout that the other pictures in her sketch book made the one she turned in look like a joke and that she wasn't worthless, whoever said that was a dumbass.

"Oh, thank you" she said thanking her lucky stars that he hadnt seen the other four he's done of him. "how did you know I was in art?"

"we're in the same class." he said luaghing "I sit in the way back. But hey, do you want a ride home?"

Kagura heard and ran up to the bus driver who was waiting for Shamori.

"Shamori's getting a ride home, you can go" she said

the bus driver nodded and and pulled away.

"oh no!" shamori yelled seeing the bus pull away "I guess i have to...my bus is gone"

Itachi laughed a little smiling, he'd seen Kagura tell the bus driver to leave.

She blushed knowing Haku and Zabuza were whatching. She had no choice but to get in the red convertable with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi- Shamori kun is loosing her mind so please read and review

Me- I'm fine not loosing me mind just tired...oh so sleepy...falls asleep on Itachi

Itachi- Too much typing ...


	4. A Loooooong Ride Home

Me- ANOTHER CHAPTER!WHOOOOOOO!

Itachi-please excuse Shamori-kun she has lost her mind

Me- I didn't _loose_ it

Gaara-then what did you do with it Shamori chan?

Me-sold it to a tribe of penguins on ebay...

Sasuke-yeah for once i agree with my stupid older brother shamori chan has lost it

Itachi-thank you...HEY!

Sasuke-snickers

Shamori- I haven't lost it the typing is getting to me so read and reveiw my fingers hurt

Itachikisses shamori kuns fingers better better?

Shamori-much . huggles Itachikun

Gaara and Sasuke-shakes heads

Disclaimer-i own nothing you whiney bitches-eccept my shoelace...and my shoe...

short chapter sorry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door for her and she climbed in. She didn't talk much on the way home, mostly just listened to Itach talk. When she got out of th car, he kissed her on the cheek. She ran up to the house blushing. she ran up to her room before any of them could tease her about it. She shut the door and felt a heavy fist hit strike her only to land in the arms of the crow.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" Kankurou growled

"Itachi, he offered me a ride home." Shamori replied the hint of a whimper in her voice.

"Uchiha? Why would he have any intrest in you?" he growled punching her, his fist sinking into her rib cage.

"We're lab partners" she gasped as the Crow held on tighter.

"I know that, I'm in your class you stupid whore" he said with another blow to her ribs hearing them crack"no one likes you."

"Itachi's..."

"Different? No he's not, he wants all any guy will ever want from you."

"You're wrong!"

He hit her again just as Kagura walked in.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled as Kankurou delivered one more blow to Shamori's ribs.

The Crow dropped her and Kankurou left the room carrying his puppet.

"I'm telling Gaara" Kagura said catching her friend

"No" Shamori begged clutching Kagura's arms.

"Shamori, Kankurou just beat you and you let him"

"It's fine, just don't tell anyone.- I won't let it happen again"

"Promise you'll tell someone if it happens again"

"I will"

Kagura helped her set her ribs and wrap them. Shamori had no intentions of telling anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi- Wow things are getting intense...

Me-you die itachi kun

Itachi - you always say that...

Me-yeah i know it's just so you wont ask me what happens...

Itach hugs Shamori kun

Me-keep reading...


End file.
